


Nothing

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [37]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Let them be Soft, Slight spoilers for volume 8, Yang deserves to be held too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: After the gang reunites and takes refuge in Schnee Manor... Blake finds herself in the library when she can’t sleep.But she doesn’t remain alone for long.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 273





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EruGhostCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruGhostCat/gifts).



> Inspiration;
> 
> <https://erughostcat.tumblr.com/post/610965992599912448/bees>

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” Blake murmurs from where she sits against the wall of Schnee Manor’s expansive library, jacket folded by her side and book in hand. She smiles tiredly as Yang stands in front of her, no longer wearing her own jacket. It lets Blake see the bruises and cuts littering her body and she feels a sharp pang strike her chest at the drained expression in her partner’s face. Yang looks  _ nervous _ and  _ tired  _ and very much  _ not  _ okay, her left hand gripping her right bicep. Her prosthetic had been removed and Blake can see pain in her partner’s lilac gaze. So Blake puts her book down and holds out her right arm invitingly, palm up, to offer Yang a place by her side. “Come here.” She says softly, her smile faltering when Yang hesitates, brow furrowing in confusion for a moment before she exhales slowly.

“Okay.” She says quietly, taking Blake’s hand and sitting beside her. She shifts so that her back is pressed against Blake’s raised leg, leaning back against her as Blake accepts her weight as easily as she once had at Beacon. Casually, Blake curls her arm around Yang to rest her hand on her partner’s knee, frowning as Yang blinks in surprise. Yang stares at her hand for a moment before turning her head to meet Blake’s gaze, a small and rueful smile crossing her lips. “Y’know… I was actually… a little worried. I thought that maybe you’d think less of me for not going with you guys.” Yang admits into the silence, her fingers curling back around her bicep as she shakes her head, glancing back at the hand resting upon her knee. “I… guess I was wrong.”

“You… made a choice to save the people of Mantle. You were choosing to  _ protect  _ people in the here and now. Why would I-“ Blake cuts herself off with a sigh, reaching up to grip Yang’s chin gently between her fingers and guide her to meet her eyes. “You do realise that I don’t need our priories to align all the time, right? I’m not going to think less of you just because we disagree on how things should be handled.” She says gently, curling her hand around Yang’s jaw as Yang’s throat bobs in a hard swallow. She strokes Yang’s cheek with her thumb, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment. “In fact… I like it. I like how differently you see things than me. When I’m so focused on the bigger picture, on what can be done to change the future… having somebody that can see the smaller one is… grounding. I like to think that… we compliment each other like that.”

“Like our fighting styles and personalities?”

“Exactly.” Blake says with a warm smile, brushing her thumb along a new scar near Yang’s mouth tenderly, watching as Yang leans into her touch. “Besides… your choices are your own. I would never expect you to align with me just because we’re partners. I respect you too much to do something like that to you. I- I would  _ never  _ take your choice away from you like that. You’re a good person, Yang. I trust you and I trust your decisions. Nothing could change that and nothing could make me think less of you. Okay?”

“Okay. Ye-Yeah. Sure.” Yang says, her voice cracking slightly as she blinks away tears. A small sniffle escapes her and Blake watches as she grits her teeth and grips her arm tightly. “Shit. Sorry. I think I’m just… emotional ‘cause my arm’s acting up.” She adds with a small and watery laugh. 

“Don’t apologise.” Blake moves her right hand from Yang’s jaw to curl around her waist, tugging her as close as she can as her left hand curls into Yang’s hair, tenderly cupping the back of her head to bring her close enough to press her lips against her forehead. She feels Yang’s fingers curl around her right bicep, her hand trembling against Blake’s skin. “Just let  _ me  _ be strong for  _ you  _ this time.” She whispers, her heart cracking open when Yang lets out a shaky breath. 

Yang leans against her, resting her head against the crook of her neck as Blake cradles her in her arms. Blake hesitates for a moment, staring thoughtfully down at Yang’s head, watching as she closes her eyes and inhales shakily. She tightens her arm around Yang’s waist and, with a small grunt of effort, lifts her easily over her leg and sits her in between her legs. Yang gasps in surprise, pulling back to look at how her legs are draped over one of Blake’s own. She looks at Blake with an uncharacteristically shy smile, eyes still filled with pain. Blake smiles back and cups Yang’s head again, gently guiding her back to the crook of her neck. Yang follows easily, burrowing her nose into Blake’s neck and inhaling deeply as she sinks into Blake’s embrace as Blake presses one more kiss to the top of her head.

“Nothing could change how I feel about you.” Blake breathes as Yang slowly falls asleep in her arms, her breath ghosting over Blake’s skin. “ _ Nothing.” _

After all… she chose Yang for a  _ reason _ and she stands by that choice now. Nothing could change that.  _ Nothing. _


End file.
